Parce que
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo est absent un 1er Avril et Gibbs va le chercher à son appartement avec la ferme intention de lui faire passer l'envie de faire la grasse matinée une bonne fois pour toute. Cependant il trouve une lettre qui lui expliquera tout. Puisque c'est bien ce que les gens font, n'est-ce pas? Laisser une lettre. DeathFic! OneShot donc COMPLET.


Série d'origine : N.C.I.S.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Il n'y a aucun but lucratif et je ne perçois rien de cette fanfiction.

Rating : T - **DEATH FIC !**

Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Blahblah de l'auteur : Merci à Miss L. pour m'avoir aidé avec la lettre.

Veuillez me pardonner mes fautes s'il y en a et les discordances qui peuvent se balader par ici. Je ne vous cacherai pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir, même un petit mot. Sur ce, lisez ! o/

* * *

**Parce que.**

« Il n'est pas là. » Dit Kate d'une voix étouffée.

« Je sais, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas là… » Fit McGee sur le même ton.

Ils discutaient en contemplant le bureau d'Anthony DiNozzo.

« Qui va le dire à Gibbs ? »

« Ben, toi, non ? »

« Moi ? Ah non ! Hors de question ! »

« C'est toi la plus gradée. » Observa le Bleu.

« N'y pense même pas. TU le LUI annonce. Tout. Seul. » Elle scanda chaque mot en tapant du doigt sur la clavicule de son collègue.

« Mais… Il va me tuer ! Je ne vais pas avouer ça à Gibbs ! » Se défendit-il.

« M'annoncer quoi le Bleu ? »

Les deux agents se retournèrent dans un sursaut, se collant au bureau de l'agent senior absent.

« Et où est DiNozzo ? »

« Patron ! Tu tombes bien. » Commença la _profiler_.

McGee se remit à respirer. Kate avait pris la parole. Ça valait mieux pour lui.

« Le Bleu a justement quelque chose à te dire à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas Tim ? »

L'informaticien jeta un coup d'œil paniqué vers la jeune femme qui venait tout juste de lâchement l'abandonner.

« DiNozzo n'est pas là. »

« Quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà, agent McGee ? » Gibbs se rapprocha un peu de lui. C'était peu et pourtant trop.

« Ce n'est pas un retard. Du moins, je crois que ce n'en est pas un. »

« Vous _croyez _? Non, Monsieur M.I.T. ! À dix heures passées ce n'est plus un retard, cela s'appelle une absence ! »

« Euh… Oui. Tony est absent _aujourd'hui_. » Bredouilla gauchement le pauvre dernier arrivé dans l'équipe.

« Je vois bien que c'est aujourd'hui le Bleu. Quel jour cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? »

« Bien sûr que vous le savez. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'_Anthony DiNozzo_ est _absent_, _aujourd'hui 1__er__ Avril_. »

Une farce ? Non. S'il y avait bien un _seul_ jour de l'an où Tony pouvait se targuer d'être à l'heure au travail et voire même en avance, c'était le 1er Avril. Histoire de préparer ses mauvais tours. C'était par là même aussi, le _seul_ jour où ses collègues espéraient qu'il aurait oublié de mettre son réveil et serait en retard. Il y avait autre chose.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Hein ? Heu… » Les yeux ronds du jeune agent rappelaient de façon comique le cercle que formait sa bouche. Il détourna le regard vers l'agent Todd.

« On n'a pas toute la semaine ! »

« Il ne répond pas non plus au téléphone. »

D'entre tous, il était bien celui qui était le plus accro à son téléphone portable, pourtant.

« Je vais aller voir chez lui. Vous, vous rattrapez le retard que vous avez dans vos rapports. Je les veux, finis sur mon bureau quand je reviendrai. Si une enquête arrive, vous m'appelez. »

« OK, patron. »

Arrivé aux abords de l'immeuble, Gibbs prit un temps pour observer les alentours. Des voitures suspectes ? Non. Par contre celle de son agent était là, garée près du bâtiment.

« DiNozzo, si tu n'es pas malade au fond de ton lit, je ferais en sorte de te faire passer l'envie de rire pour un moment. »

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et, devant l'appartement, toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse ne vint. Aucun bruit indiquant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Il appela le portable de Tony. Du palier, il entendit une chanson connue résonner depuis l'intérieur : _Where is my mind ?_ des Pixies, s'il ne se trompait pas ? Le chef d'équipe se demandait en effet souvent où était la tête de son subordonné.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

Il décida d'utiliser le double des clés que Tony cachait dans l'aération juste au-dessus de sa porte. Gibbs le savait pour l'avoir vu faire, une fois où il avait oublié ses clés à l'intérieur. Après avoir retiré le petit grillage, il suivit du bout des doigts une barre en métal froid, afin de trouver une cordelette qui pendait dans le conduit. En tirant sur la corde, il sentit le léger poids de son sésame. Une fois la clé sortie, il replaça le grillage à sa place.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement. Pénétrant dans l'appartement, il aperçut le portable de Tony posé sur la table basse du salon. Mais _lui_, n'était pas là. Dans la kitchenette, rien ne semblait être en désordre. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec précaution.

« DiNozzo ! » Appela-t-il un peu énervé de perdre tout ce temps qu'il aurait pu consacrer à travailler. « DiNozzo, sors tes fesses de ta cachette, car si je viens te chercher, je te les botterai jusqu'au bureau ! »

La menace ne fit aucun effet. Ne voyant personne arriver, il décida que c'en était assez et ouvrit les portes unes à unes. La salle de bains ne cachait personne. De même pour le bureau et la chambre d'amis. Cela ne laissait que la chambre de son agent.

La main sur la poignée, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il allait le trouver ? Il appuya sur l'appendice de métal froid et poussa la porte.

Il trouva Anthony DiNozzo, allongé sous ses draps, lui tournant le dos.

« Tony, tes blagues sont tout de même un peu trop poussées, tu sais ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose à un moment. Je me suis inquiété. » Sourit-il. Il vit une lettre posée sur son lit. Il y avait noté _Gibbs_ dessus.

« Tu veux que je la lise ? » Tony resta muet. « Tu ne me parleras pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie lu cette fichue lettre, hein ? Très bien, je vais jouer le jeu puisque c'est ton jour de prédilection. »

Vraiment, il se trouvait bien gentil aujourd'hui. Etait-ce l'âge ? Non, c'était plutôt parce qu'il s'agissait de Tony. Il passait l'éponge sur tous ses enfantillages et ses blagues. Il était un bon détective malgré l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui-même. Un bon détective ? Rien de plus ? Peut-être bien que si.

Il s'assit en tournant le dos à Tony sur le rebord du lit, et attrapa l'enveloppe pour en sortir une lettre soigneusement pliée en trois. Il sourit. Décidément, il n'y avait qu'Anthony pour lui faire faire ce genre de choses. Il ne faisait pas souvent de réels caprices, alors, jugeant celui-ci anodin, il le lui passa aussi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là une énième farce ? Il la déplia et lut.

_Gibbs, tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai fait cela, alors je vais te répondre. Parce que. Ceci est mon chef-d'œuvre, ma fin en apothéose, au sommet de mon art. La dernière ânerie du bouffon du Roi de l'Acte 5._

_ Une fin à ma comédie de vie._

Jethro se leva d'un bond et fit le tour du lit. Il fut horrifié de voir Tony, les yeux ouverts, fixés sur un point invisible du mur.

« Tony ! Tony, bon Dieu ! Qu'as-tu fait ? » Sa voix se cassa un peu sur la fin.

Il le secouait encore et encore, sans répit. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas ça ! Non !

Vérifier son pouls. Oui, voilà. Sentir qu'il bat encore. Quels dons de comédien ce Tony ! Quelle mise en scène spectaculaire. Mais c'était faux. Ce _devait_ être faux. Il tâta son cou, à la recherche de la moindre pulsion, même infime.

Rien. Rien ? Comment ça, rien ? _Rien. _Néant. Niet. Nada. Que dalle.

Il recula alors contre le mur et tomba à terre. La lettre ! Il fallait qu'il la lise.

_ Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Cette question me taraudait depuis tant de temps –et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du boulot crois-moi-._

_ Pourquoi fais-t-on ceci ou cela ? Pourquoi nous détruisons-nous ? Pourquoi nous aimons-nous ? Pourquoi vivons-nous, à quoi bon ?_

_ Que ceci soit clair. Nous sommes tous concernés. Mais on se retranche derrière des faux-semblants afin de ne pas utiliser le mot. Cela signifierait que l'on accepte._

_ Moi, par exemple. Pourquoi vais-je au travail ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me détruis à petit feu ? Pourquoi… est-ce que je t'aime ? pourquoi vivre, puisque c'est sans espoir ?_

_ Je crois avoir trouvé une réponse. Bien que ce soit trop tard. Pour simplifier la vie de Ducky et Palmer, je vais te dire ce que j'ai pris. Une capsule d'arsenic. Simple, n'est-ce pas ? La capsule va mettre près de deux heures à se dissoudre puis le poison m'emportera._

_ Je vais m'allonger, me coucher comme si de rien n'était. Je vais fixer les étoiles en sachant que ce sera la dernière fois. Enfin, je vais m'endormir paisiblement. Pour ne plus jamais me réveiller. Partir pour un sommeil sans rêves, dans une contrée où tout est beau et où rien n'est mal. Là où personne ne juge les autres. Emporté par les brumes du sommeil, je penserai à toi car je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé._

_ Embrasse Kate et Tim de ma part. Dis leur que ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus. Ce n'est celle de personne. J'ai juste décidé de m'en aller. Je suis fatigué de toutes ces questions. Elles me bouffent de l'intérieur. En parler n'aurait pas suffi. Tôt ou tard j'en serais arrivé là. Ce n'est que le cours des choses. La vie reprendra ses droits._

_ Je t'aime tant..._

_ À en mourir._

_Pourquoi, donc ?_

_Parce que…_

_ Anthony DiNozzo_


End file.
